Character Sheet: Demerin
Statistics Level - '1 '''Vitality -' 10 'Toxicity -' 3 '''Stamina - '''8 (+3 from '''Griffin Techniques) Armor - '4 Equipment '''Steel Sword - '''Witcher Steel Sword * Damage 1 (vs. humans and beasts) '''Silver Sword - '''Witcher Silver Sword * Damage 1 (vs. monsters) '''Ranged / Other -' 'Chest Armor - '''Griffin Initiate Armor * Medium Armor * Armor 1 '''Leg Armor - '''Griffin Initiate Trousers * Medium Armor * Armor 1 '''Gloves - '''Griffin Initiate gloves * Medium Armor * Armor 1 '''Boots - '''Griffin Initiate Boots * Medium Armor * Armor 1 Alchemy '''Potions ' 'Decoctions ' 'Oils ' 'Bombs ' Skills '''Combat Tier 0 Attack -''' 'Parry - '''A successful attack can be used to negate an enemy hit of the same tier. '''Dodge - '''Avoids damage per point of stamina spent: 1 Stamina point per normal hit, 2 per hard hit, 3 per critical hit. '''Counterattack -' '''Signs Tier 0 Aard - '''A directed blast of telekinetic energy that staggers opponents, leaving them open for subsequent attack. * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Renders affected enemies unable to attack or defend for one round. '''Igni - '''A directed fiery blast that damages enemies * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Damage 1 '''Yrden - '''A magic trap that slows enemies who enter its area of effect. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affects up to 3 enemies. * Affected enemies can only perform 1 action during the round Yrden was cast. '''Quen - '''Protective shield that lasts until it has absorbed enough damage. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects user from one normal hit during the round it was cast. '''Axii - '''Charms an opponent's mind, temporarily eliminating him from combat. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affected enemies cannot make any actions until they are damaged. '''Heliotrop - '''Helps cushion the caster from combat magic, impacts with walls or the ground and physical attacks. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects the user from a single charm, spell, or other magical effects as well as impacts with walls or the ground. '''Supirre - '''Makes the nearby conversation audible for the people around the Sign '''Somne - '''Puts beings to sleep '''Alchemy Tier 0 Brewing - '''Enables the brewing and drinking of Witcher potions. '''Oil Preparation - '''Enables the creation of oils that can be applied to swords. '''Bomb Creation - '''Enables the creation of handheld bombs that can be thrown at enemies. '''Mutation - '''Enables the extraction of mutagens from the corpses of powerful monsters. Witchers use these to grant their bodies new abilities. '''Trial of the Grasses - '''Mutation that lets Witchers withstand the toxicity of potions that would kill normal people. '''School of the Griffin Tier 0 Griffin School Techniques - '''Increases '''Stamina by 3'''. '''Griffin Fighting Style - '''Increase '''Damage by 1 when fighting multiple enemies. 'Headmistress' Tutelage -' Allows the Witcher to use Spells. Mutations Category:Witchers